Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by twisenseless97
Summary: suck at summeries:Bella is left in the woods and found by Aro on his travels. she was changed and swore to herself she will always forgive Edward. Will their forbbidden love rekindle ?ON HAIKUS ...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and review !!!!**

**Summery: Bella's left in the woods after Edward tells her goodbye but what would happen if Aro, Alec and Jane come to find her and make her 1 of the volturi…**

**Isabella Marie Swan Volturi **

**New dawn**

_**Flashback 175 years before**_

**I woke up on the forest floor dazed by my tears, I felt nothing anymore, hollow.**

**That's when I heard a twig braking under someone's foot I turned around to be met with 1 familiar face and 2 not so familiar faces.**

**The first one the skin was a translucent white ,like onionskin, and looked just as delicate-it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His were red, the same as the other two faces, but the colour was bright-you could see it from miles away !!!! Then I recognised the face-ARO !!!!!! **

**The other two were obviously twins. The female had wide eyes and full lips that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle she looked like a 12 year old.(lets say Jane had blond hair) the male had darker hair and his lips were not as full but he was lovely.**

"**Isabella I am Aro volturi and this is Jane an Alec" he said softly gesturing to the next to him. "Would you like to become a vampire and join the volturi ? You will make a fantastic new addition to our little family !" **

"**yes sure. I mean nothing is holding me here" I said with no emotion **

"**perfect!" the man called Alec exclaimed but I wonder why he should feel so elated I'm only Bella Swan, plain stupid, Bella Swan ! **

"**we will take you to volterra for the transformation immediately come now child" Aro smiled and held out his hand ….**

_**flash-forward 175 years**_

**I know even now that I would forgive the Cullen's in an instant even if they did leave me but, I know why they did, and yes it hurts but… mine and Edwards love was real until that night.**

**The Cullen's are here visiting for the next few months they will recognize me I'm sure but as I edge closer to the doors I hear aro's voice. I'm wearing no robe, my hair hanging in waves loose behind my back, a simple, Barbie doll style blue dress was around my curves-in-the-right-place-figure. Blue high heels and a volturi crest necklace and matching bracelet.**

"**my daughter will be pleased to see your Carlisle!" my father sang "most overjoyed she will be. I see you young Edward have still not got over the loss of your mate ?" he said in a self-pity tone. I smiled; my father the actor as I opened the doors I laughed my bell like laugh and let it ring through the halls. None of the Cullen's turned around.**

"**ah daddy dearest always the actor!" I accused him. **

**He laughed and smiled.**

" **of course!" he sang, clapped his hands and then motioned for me towards my throne.**

**I skipped past the Cullen's and into my throne. As soon as they saw me, their eyes widened I smiled at them . My eyes travelled towards Edwards and he looked at me, his beautiful eyes filled with love and confusion now THAT was a shocker…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so before I written the first chapter I had just read Wuthering heights so that explains the formal language which I had used. Moving on with the story now… DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE !!! Oh by the way I cant do Edwards pov until my beta is off her hols…

**Chapter 2 **

**First Kiss (again)**

"Bbbbb…Bella ?" Edward stuttered I couldn't describe the look on his face. A look I haven't seen in years, I think it was a look a look full of… love?

"yes Edward?" I answered back "what would you like?" I answered back sweetly. Beside me my father started chuckling. I couldn't care less. I stood up straightened my dress at the back and walked forward until I was standing right in front of the Cullens, and motioned with my finger for them to follow me.

"don't wait up father, I want to speak to the cullens. _ALONE_!" I emphasised the word alone. My father suddenly went expressionless then just had it had came, it went and a happy smile lit his features. Of course I know it was façade.

"of, course" he smiled. I smiled back and continued out of the hall-human speed-and carried on towards the left side of the castle, my side, and in to my bedroom.

My room was a different story; it had red and black lace decorating it and a king sized bed in the middle. French doors which opened out onto a balcony with a mind-blowing view of volterra; a view I had become accustomed with over my past life. I saw Edward and Alice take in my room with agape mouths: I smirked and led them past my bedroom and into my living room which was blue and black lace(A/N insert cool blue and black lace living room here).

Jasper closed the doors behind him, and I motioned for them all to sit down.

"Carlisle its been so long" I smiled at him and hugged him and the rest of the family. All except for one.

Edward just looked at me and I just looked at him.

We stood there staring at each other until I decided to break out trance by speaking.

"so I'm guessing you had a quite a few distractions to keep you, um, occupied?"

I mumbled. "what?" he asked in disbelief. A face of confusion and still love. Maybe I'm seeing things-I thought to myself.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

That's what reminded me of the date-and time.

"_BELLA IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP,THEN WERE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!!" _Jane and Heidi shouted though the door. Its salsa time!!!!

Salsa time. Something which helped pass my time and something I'm quite good at. The Cullen's agreed to join us and, when the y came out of their rooms looked like a pro's

(except for the fact they weren't). we then went towards the dance hall.

The girls wore red and gold; the boys wore white and gold-and _very _tight pants. We all partnered up: Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Alec and Jane, me and Edward. The music started so we all started Edward held me tight against his body as the fast beat of the rhythm increased soon we were flying across the dance floor in erotic movements-never looking away from each others eyes.

It was beginning to get hot In the dance hall; the music came to a close and Edward sensually dipped me-bringing my lips closer to his. I moved my arms to the back of his neck and leaned towards him, we met halfway; as soon my lips touched his it felt like home and that fire works exploded in the background.

And I knew that I couldn't stand being away from him any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

_And I knew that I couldn't stand being away from him any longer._

**Chapter 3 **

**Fighting fire with fire**

We broke apart and laid our fore heads together. We were both breathing heavily, and our eyes said it all. Mine were filled with love, passion, lust and anxiety while his were filled with love, lust and surprise.

I wanted us to be together again but I didn't know if he felt the same; yes his eyes may contain love, but who is that love for? Me? Another woman?

"Bella," he murmured breathlessly "why have you been hiding?" he looked at me with conviction.

"I guess I wasn't fully ready to see you and your response…" I trailed off at the end and looked at the floor.

Edward breathed a sigh of frustration. "I think we need to talk" he picked up my hand and started walking, away from the party, towards his chambers.

(**a/n sorry but you've all probs read the "I left you because I loved you" an all that …. So I'm skipping it-sorry!)**

I couldn't take any more of his apologising, so when he turned towards me( seeing my shit-eating grin) he became stunned then confused, but I hardly saw that when I jumped up; wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him senseless.

He didn't respond at first but soon he did and we were in a full heated make-out session…that was until a certain little pixie stuck her head round the door.

"eeewww, guys stop with the PDA!" she whined.

We broke apart and I said" well Alice if you shut the door and leave you wouldn't have to see it!" rather annoyed.

I turned back towards Edward and saw he had a smirk on face. But I still kept my legs round him.

I turned back towards Alice and saw her stick her tongue out at us and shut the door on her way out.

"where were we ?" my Adonis asked "hmm, right about here".. we resumed kissing and ended up falling onto my bed.

He started to remover my dress while I ripped his shirt and pants from our body's. his fingers trailed a pattern down the length of my body and back up again, while our lips are still connected and our hands our locked and above my head.

We broke apart, and Edward looked at my body and groaned before I flipped us over and straddled him.

"well, lets see where this leads." I smile down at him and began the most passionate of love making I've ever imagined.


End file.
